


Countering Intelligence

by charleybradburies



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Co-workers, Community: 1-million-words, Community: 100_women, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Agents, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Split the Law, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not actually dirty. She's just a spy.<br/>(for fan flashworks challenge #134: dirty + 100_women prompt #93: choices)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countering Intelligence

Tasha’s knock is uncharacteristically light, a product of nervousness she won’t confess to; Mayfair is standing against the desk when she enters, arms crossed. She’d fidget - Mayfair had an aura she couldn’t blow off, which was her normal strategy for dealing with authority - but she knows this conversation will only last a minute. 

“Close the door.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Carter gave us quite a hard time.”

“Yes, ma’am, he did.”

“A run for our money, if you will.”

Tasha straightens her back. Mayfair says nothing.

“He gave you an _offer_ , did he not?”

“Do you want me to _take_ his offer?”

“I want him to _think_ you’re taking his offer, and let’s get one thing clear: if I find out you go all the way for him, you’re through.”

Mayfair goes back to the seat behind her desk.

“Do what you need to do, Zapata, but find out what the hell he wants with our Jane Doe.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Very well, Agent Zapata. We’ll speak later. You’re dismissed.” 

Tasha nods respectfully and takes her leave, but can’t keep her first thought after closing the door from being about her debt.


End file.
